


Till You Surrender

by onegaikushiel



Category: Actor RPF, James McAvoy - Fandom
Genre: Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, M/M, RPF, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegaikushiel/pseuds/onegaikushiel
Summary: Five guys robbed a bank and took James, a bank employee, as a hostage. James has a wife and a son and perfectly straight guy. All guys have sexual desire for him and have their way with him. They keep him longer than necessary, the real reason is keep hidden to James. The kidnappers all develop a certain kind of affection for James and refused to free him instead including him in their plans to flee the state and even the country. Michael is obsessed with James. Ryan lust and love him. Eric wants no one but him. Channing will do anything for James to love him back. Benedict simply loves James in his sadistic way. When all feelings are revealed between the kidnappers, they all agreed to keep him and make him fall for them, sharing him and providing for him, to make him happy.





	1. The Beginning

James is so scared right now. How can be another boring gray day became so intense with just one shout? A bank robbery. His mother was right. It’s dangerous to work in a bank. And right now, he is in a getaway vehicle flanked all around by the five bank robbers who just rob the bank where he works and taken him as a hostage. What’s worse is that the police are chasing them right now so the vehicle is in a very dangerous speed. James just gripped his knees tightly and braced himself for any sudden impact. But none came. The driver seems to outsmart every police car chasing them and now they are heading towards an empty road that looks like goes to the forest.

They go all the way inside the forest. After hours of travelling, they reach an old cabin in the middle of the woods. The robbers are all cheering, happy with what they’ve stolen and the success of their escape. They manhandled him out of the vehicle and brought him inside the old musty cabin. Inside is surprisingly neat and looks livable. They sure planned everything. One of the robbers, the one who has many teeth when he smiles (James calls him ‘Shark’ in his mind just because) grabs his shirt collar and drags him to a door which leads to a bedroom and shoves James inside.

‘Stay there pretty boy.’ Shark says grinning before slamming the door.  
  
James looks around the room. It’s bare except for a large bed on the center. He sat down on the bed feeling weak and waited. But the fear and exhaustion starts to lure him to sleep. James finds himself slowly lying in bed and soon he passes out.


	2. The Beginning with Michael

Michael can’t believe their luck. They got the money and escaped the police and there’s this hot piece of ass in the bedroom waiting to be ravish. They didn’t plan on getting any hostages but when those beautiful blue eyes looked at him, he just couldn’t resist grabbing the boy and took him with them. Right now, the only reason that he is not inside ravaging the beautiful boy is because his gang have developed the same interest to the boy and they are currently arguing who will have him first. It irritates him that he has to fight for his right to be the first to fuck the boy considering that he was the one who decided to bring the boy along with them.

He looks around and noticed Benedict sneakily inching the bedroom door. The sneaky bastard, trying to claim the prize for himself. Michael is seething with anger. This is not how he expected their after-robbery success celebration. More like these idiots getting drunk and him satisfying his libido with the boy. Being cooped up for a few weeks with these men and having no release makes him hornier. And this dumb argument is making him more frustrated than usual.

The other men continue arguing or more like Eric and Ryan keeps on fighting. These two started all these. With Benedict so near the bedroom door. Michael had enough of this.

‘Enough!’ he shouted. Even him gets startled on how loud and angry his voice is. All four look at him, some stun while Benedict looks disappointed. He has shown anger and they all know that an angry Michael is a dangerous Michael.

‘This argument is useless. I’ve taken that boy with us so I get to fuck him before all of you! You all wait for your turn.’  Michael walks towards the bedroom. Benedict scramble to get out of his way.

Benedict had a chill. He just saw Michael’s smile.

Now for the fun part. Michael thought.

James is woken up by the loud voices outside the bedroom. Sounds like the robbers are fighting about something. He slowly walks towards the door and tries to listen. What he heard put him in panic. His kidnappers are contending on who to fuck him first. James stand frozen behind the door. He needs to escape!

He heard someone shouted and that seems to be the end of their argument. He heard footsteps getting nearer. In panic, James looks around the room trying to look for a way out. He castigated himself for sleeping instead of trying to figure how to escape this place. The bedroom has no windows but another has another door. He opens the other door just to be disappointed. The other room is a bathroom with a small window above the toilet. The window has metal bars. He thought of locking himself inside the bathroom but realized that there’s no lock on the door. Any one of those guys can forcibly open the door. He heard the lock click and the door opens. He looks wide-eyed to the man standing by the door.

Michael opens the door and sees his pretty boy in front of the bathroom door. His boy heard everything. The look of terror on his face is so beautiful. Michael will thoroughly enjoy him.

‘Don’t make it hard for yourself. There’s no escape in this. So, if I were you, I will obediently lie down on the bed and just take it.’ Michael said while closing the door.

Michael walks towards the boy. The boy unconsciously steps back, away from him. Michael’s predatory instinct switch on and he walks faster towards the boy. The boy seems to realized his intent and looks around trying to figure out how to escape but the bed and Michael are blocking the way out. The boy dives towards the bed intending to cross it to reach the door. But the room is small and Michael easily captures the boy by the collar of his shirt stopping him from leaving the bed.

Michael manhandles the struggling boy on his back and putting all his weight on the boy, grabbing both the boy’s wrist with one hand and pinning them over the boy’s head while his other hand grabs the boy’s shirt and rips it open revealing an expanse of creamy skin. Michael licks the boy’s neck, reveling on the taste.

The boy keeps on struggling but Michael does not have the patient to slowly tame him. He lets go of the boy’s wrist and sit up. The boy stops struggling, bewildered on Michael’s action. After a beat, the boy launches for Michael but he dodges it and punch the boy on the solar plexus. The punch is hard enough to incapacitate but not enough for the boy to pass out. Michael would like to boy to be conscious at least for the start.

The boy tries to curl up, glaring in pain. Michael take the clothes off the weakly fighting boy leaving the ripped shirt since it does not cover much of the boy’s body. Satisfied that the boy is too weak to fight, Michael removes all of his clothes and reach for the side table taking out a bottle of lubricant and a box of condom. The cabin has been stocked up with all the essentials since they will need to lie low for few weeks.

‘Please stop.’ The boy pleaded already crying.

‘Ssshhhh…I promise you will enjoy this’.  Michael opens the lubricant and pour some on his hand. He grabs the boy’s cock and jerk him off. The boy keeps on pleading for him to stop. The boy’s cock responds to his ministration making him smile. Michael cannot stop himself and dive in for the boy’s pretty mouth. He kissed the boy so deep, he can feel the boy’s struggle for breath. Leaving the boy’s mouth alone, he starts kissing the boy’s neck while his hand continuously jacks off the boy. Going further down, he bit the boy’s left nipple hard. The boy shouts in pain and Michael knows that the men on the other side of the wall can hear it.

He feels that the boy is near so he jerks him off faster until the boy convulses coming in Michael’s hand. Michael sees the look of dread on the boy’s face not believing that his rapist made him come. Michael’s hand goes down until he reaches the boy’s hole. He brushes a finger over the hole but the boy does not seem to notice. Michael enters a finger on the hole and the boy starts to struggle again but still too weak to really matters.

After the third finger, the boy is a crying mess. Michael removes his fingers and maneuvers the boy on his stomach lifting the boy’s hips. Michael put on a condom and lines up his cock and trust it to the boy’s hole. The boy howl in pain while Michael stay still feeling how tight the boy is.

‘It hurts! Please take it out!’, the boy sob.

Ignoring the boy, Michael starts moving chasing his own pleasure. It feels so good Michael knows he won’t last. He thrust faster and with abandon not caring on the discomfort and pain that the boy below him feels. Just a few more thrust, Michael vision turns white as he comes, his hips keep on moving.

Coming down on his high, Michael looks down and see the beautiful wreck of a boy. His cock twitches and he know that this is going to be a long pleasurable night.


End file.
